Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She appeared in the 68th episode of Death Battle, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, where she fought against Ramona Flowers from the Scott Pilgrim series. History Amy Rose first met Sonic the Hedgehog on Little Planet, where she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman but eventually rescued by the Blue Blur. Since then, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures, which often annoys Sonic to no end. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 2'11" | 90 cm * Age: 12 * Cousin to Rob o' the Hedge * Likes: Sonic, fashion, Sonic, cute things, Sonic, * Enjoys boxercising * Wears training weights * Skilled in Tarot card reading * Leader of Team Rose Arsenal & Skills * Piko Piko Hammer ** Tornado Hammer ** Rose Typhoon ** Spin Hammer * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Invisibility * Spin Jump Feats * Overturned a 25ft tall robot * Dazed the Iron King * Can throw hammer over 2,100 feet * Survived being crushed by a giant boulder * Fought the Iron King * Destroyed half a robot army * Shattered a robot with a baseball Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie breaks into Amy's fight with Ramona. In the part where the two smash arcade cabinets trying to whack each other, they stop when Pinkie cries out that she was going to play on one of them. DBX Amy appeared in the third episode of DBX, where she fought King Dedede from the Kirby series and lost. Kirby then inhaled Amy's corpse and knocked Dedede out of the ring with her Piko Piko Hammer. Gallery Amy-Rose-(Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and DBX Amypikopinku.png|Amy's Piko Piko Hammer Trivia * Amy is the 6th Sonic character to get in Death Battle. The first six were Shadow, Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. **She is also the first female combatant of the series to get into Death Battle. **She is also the fourth Sonic character to win a Death Battle. The first three were Sonic, Metal Sonic, and Tails. **She is also the first DBX combatant to join. * Amy's preview's title, "Amy Rose Stalks Into DEATH BATTLE!" was actually a suggestion made on a stream Ben Singer was doing. Both Ben and his girlfriend liked the suggested title, so it was used. *Like Tails before her, Amy's sprites are a combination of her appearances in the Sonic Advance trilogy and Sonic Battle. *Amy is the third Sonic character to defeat a human based combatant, the first two were Sonic and Tails. *Based on the twitter poll prior to Ramona's reveal, other combatants Amy could've fought that were considered were Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Nora Valkyrie (RWBY), and Harley Quinn (DC Comics). **Curiously, Harley Quinn made a cameo appearance in the beginning of Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, when Wiz and Boomstick were noting women using hammers as weapons. Perhaps as a nod to the twitter poll. References * Amy Rose on Wikipedia * Amy Rose on Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Animal Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Speedsters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Hedgehogs Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists